


En ti (yo creo)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el padre de Cosette le consiguió un puesto en el colegio en que él enseñaba, jamás se imaginó que el año escolar iba a terminar así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En ti (yo creo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Fic originalmente escrito para el Amigo Invisible de [lesmis-es](http://lesmis-es.livejournal.com/), comunidad de Les Misérables en español, para [phoenixgfawkes](http://phoenixgfawkes.livejournal.com/).

Faltan pocos días para que comience el otoño, pero en Digne-les-Bains aún se sienten temperaturas superiores a los cuarenta grados. Entre el regreso a clases y la ola de calor que no parece alejarse, los alumnos del Lycée Victor Hugo están más que decaídos ese tres de septiembre.

Recostado contra su vieja motocicleta, ve bajar a los estudiantes de los lujosos autos en que los traen sus padres (o sus mayordomos, más posiblemente), cargando pesadas valijas y con expresiones de ser los seres más miserables del mundo. No puede evitar poner los ojos en blancos al ver a un muchacho de primer año hacer un berrinche en la entrada del instituto, argumentando que sus padres lo odian por enviarlo a “este estúpido colegio”.

Una vez más se pregunta qué rayos hace aquí, a más de setecientos kilómetros de casa, en un internado para chiquillos ricos y con el padre de su mejor amiga como único conocido.

No lo malinterpreten, la agradece desde el fondo de su alma a Cosette y a su padre el que le hayan conseguido este empleo, pero trabajar en el Lycée Victor Hugo no era lo que se esperaba de su futuro al recibir su diploma de Filosofía, casi tres meses atrás. No es que se esperara mucho, pero esto definitivamente no entraba en la categoría de “trabajo soñado”.

Un estruendo lo sobresalta y, al girarse, se encuentra con un muchacho alto y moreno, de incipiente calvicie y una risa floja escapando de sus labios. Está a punto de ir a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, quitándole las dos valijas que se le han caído encima, pero antes de que pueda dar dos pasos otro chico y una chica aparecen de la nada, ayudando al muchacho y regañándolo sin mucho esmero en ello.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, Grantaire.

Aparta su mirada de los tres jóvenes y se gira hacia el señor Valjean, que lo mira con su rostro apacible y cansado.

El padre de Cosette siempre lo ha maravillado. Es un hombre de estatura mediana y robusto, con los cabellos grisáceos a causa de las incipientes canas y unos ojos cansados que sólo desprenden bondad, aunque parezcan mucho más viejos de lo que en realidad son. Son los ojos de alguien que ha visto el peor lado de la vida pero que, por algún motivo, aún conserva la fe en ella. Grantaire sabe que ese motivo no es sólo Cosette, a quién el hombro adoptó cuando su amiga aún era pequeña, pero nunca se ha atrevido a preguntar mucho sobre la vida de Jean Valjean.

No porque le de vergüenza, no. La vergüenza es algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo, posiblemente en una taberna de mala muerte, con demasiadas copas encima y si un euro partido al medio en el bolsillo.

No pregunta por respeto. Cosette y su padre son de las pocas personas que aún respeta en esta vida y no quiere perturbarlos revolviendo en un pasado que sabe intentan dejar atrás.

—Nah, no hay problema. Estaba observando la increíble fauna de este instituto. Niños bien nacidos en cunas tocadas por la mano de Midas, criados por niñeras ajenas a sus padres, ninguno de ellos habiendo conocido lo que es el sufrimiento alguna vez en sus vidas, inocentes como el joven Paris antes de que Eris pusiera en disputa a las tres diosas más hermosas. Jóvenes engreídos, creyéndose dueños del mundo y con el poder para hacer miserables a otros. Y, sin embargo —dice, señalando con un cabeceo a los tres muchachos de antes, que ahora ríen—, hasta estos niños malcriados tienen la capacidad de demostrar piedad de vez en cuando. Seres extraños, ¿no es verdad?

Jean Valjean lo mira con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Noto una nota de esperanza en tus palabras?

Bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Para nada. Muestran piedad porque creen que de esa forma ganarán un trozo de ese cielo en el que creen. No lo hacen porque realmente lo sienten, sino porque esperan recibir algo a cambio. No saben dar sin recibir, no les interesa cómo conseguir algo, sólo el premio que obtienen al final de sus acciones. Lo que sí me sorprende, señor Valjean, es que aún no me haya parado. Generalmente la gente me ruega que me calle a la segunda oración.

Jean Valjean suelta una carcajada, negando con la cabeza, para luego hacerle un gesto invitándolo a seguirlo dentro del colegio.

—Jamás osaría detener a una mente tan brillante como la tuya de expresarse, Grantaire. Incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas que dices.

—Oh, no se confunda, señor Valjean. No soy brillante, sólo sé hablar mucho tiempo sin parar de cosas que a pocos le importa pero que suenan interesantes.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, hijo, pero Cosette y yo somos buenos juzgando a la gente y sabemos con certeza que tienes una inteligencia que pocos poseen.

Se limita a sonreír con tirantez, porque eso es mentira pero sabe que no va a lograr que los Valjean dejen de creer eso. Al menos Cosette se cuida de no mencionar esas cosas frente a él, pero su padre no lo conoce tan bien y le suelta esas cosas que lo dejan con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Él no es inteligente ni mucho menos. Es un fracaso que no ha logrado nada en su vida y si ha conseguido un empleo es gracias a la bondad que poseen su amiga y quién la crió. Y, si bien les está agradecido, ser profesor de secundaria era una de las últimas cosas que le hubiese gustado hacer en esta vida.

Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué esperaba habiendo estudiado Filosofía? No es como si hubiese mucha salida laboral para esa carrera.

Recorren los amplios y lujosos pasillos del Lycée Victor Hugo a paso apresurado, esquivando adolescentes hormonados y profesores que se detienen a saludar con aprecio al padre de Cosette, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo a él, frunciendo sus narices. Grantaire se limite a bostezar con la boca bien abierta y sin tapársela, haciendo que los que lo miran pongan expresiones aún más indignadas.

Desentona en ese lugar como un asno en medio de un concurso de purasangres y no podría importarle menos. Al fin y al cabo, por dentro todos están tan podridos como él.

Se detienen delante de una elegante puerta de madera con detalles en oro y una plaqueta que lee “Director” y Jean Valjean lo mira con algo de nerviosismo. Creo que es la primera vez que ve al hombre con algo que no sea paz y comprensión.

—El director Javert es… especial. No me tiene en gran estima, así que no le recuerdes mucho que conseguiste este trabajo con ayuda mía. Sé que antes dije que jamás te censuraría, pero…

—Oh, ¿hay un pero?

Sonríe divertido, pero Jean Valjean lo mira avergonzado.

—Con el director Javert sí, me temo. Es un hombre sumamente inteligente, pero se niega a considerar formas que no sean como la suya. Es un tradicionalista en cuanto a educación, así que es muy difícil enseñar en esta escuela con un método novedoso sin terminar discutiendo a los gritos.

Grantaire sabe por Cosette que Valjean siempre se está renovando con sus métodos de enseñanza, así que imagina que el hombre debe hablar por experiencia propia.

—No sé preocupe, contra la opinión general, sé cerrar la boca cuando me puede beneficiar. ¿Entramos?

—Entremos —dice casi en un suspiro el hombre, para a continuación golpear un par de veces la puerta.

—Adelante.

La oficina del director Javert es como se la imaginaba. Amplia y vistosa, con títulos en las paredes y un montón de estanterías llenas de libros que seguramente nadie ha tocado jamás. El escritorio del director, de madera robusta y patas caladas, se alza majestuoso en medio del cuarto, con una computadora último modelo encima y su propio expediente abierto en el centro.

El director Javert lo mira con un rictus serio en el rostro, parado junto al escritorio. Es un hombre de mirada severa e intimidante, aproximadamente de la misma edad que el señor Valjean pero sin la mitad de su carisma. Sabe que entre los dos hombres hay una vieja historia no muy agradable que comenzó en la universidad junto a la madre de Cosette, pero nunca ha profundizado mucho en los detalles.

Desde el instante en que lo ve sabe que no van a llevarse de maravilla, pero va a hacer todo lo posible porque no lo echen en la primera semana. Más que nada por Jean Valjean, que fue quién lo recomendó.

—Señor Grantaire —lo saluda el hombre, estirando su mano para que la estrecha.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee (que no es mucha), logra evitar poner cara de fastidio y corresponde el gesto, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. Es bastante buena, a decir verdad. Esos tres años que estudió actuación en el secundario definitivamente rindieron frutos.

—Director Javert, es un placer conocerlo.

—Tome asiento, por favor. Valjean, retírese, no lo necesitamos.

El padre de Cosette sonríe amablemente y asiente, saludando con un cabeceo a Grantaire y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Iré al grano —dice el director, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. En esta escuela nos importa la disciplina, es uno de los valores que más apreciamos, si no el que más. Tenemos tolerancia cero con la desobediencia y el desorden. Su materia es, cuanto menos, conflictiva. El profesor que ocupaba su puesto hasta el año pasado solía exaltar demasiado a los alumnos y por esto mismo hemos tenido algunos incidentes en el pasado.

Se pregunta qué incidentes habrán tenido y cómo rayos Filosofía en el secundario puede exaltar a los alumnos. No hace mucho que terminó el colegio y no recuerda que nadie se emocionara mucho en Filosofía. Él mismo solía dormir siestas durante esas horas, pero más que nada porque el profesor que les dictaba clase era un pusilánime que ni siquiera sabía quién era Kant.

No que a él le agrade Kant, por supuesto, pero por lo menos sabe quién es y leyó las estupideces que escribía.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Que mantenga las cosas tranquilas, primero y principal —aclara Javert, asintiendo al ver que coopera—. Nada de poner ideas extrañas en las mentes volátiles de los alumnos. Los autores en esta lista —le dice, extendiéndole una hoja de papel con varios nombres en ella— están vedados para su clase. No queremos que los jóvenes que atienden a esta institución se vean infectados con las locuras que hablan estos individuos.

Le echa un vistazo rápido a la lista y apenas puede contener un sonido de indignación al ver que Nietzsche la encabeza. Pone la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio y espera que funcione, porque si no se larga de aquí rápidamente va a terminar matando al director Javert con esa bonita corbata que lleva puesta.

—Puede contar con ello, director.

—Así me gusta. Puede retirarse a su cuarto, entonces. Confía en que el profesor Valjean —y, al decir este último nombre, Javert hace una mueca— sepa guiarlo hasta él. Las clases comienzan mañana a las ocho, en su mesa de luz encontrará un cronograma con los horarios y aulas en las que deberá dar clases.

—Muchas gracias, director.

Sale rápidamente de la oficina, casi chocándose con Jean Valjean, que lo esperaba prácticamente sobre la puerta.

—¿Qué tal tu reunión con el director Javert? —le pregunta el hombre y, como toda respuesta, Grantaire hace una mueca. Valjean se ríe, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Lo imaginé. Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Este va a ser un largo año.

***

Tiene la primera hora de los chicos de último año, que bullen de excitación tras la vuelta de las vacaciones. Están los que se quejan por tener que volver a esta “pocilga” (definitivamente estos chicos no saben lo que es vivir en una pocilga), los que chillan de emoción al volver a verse, los que callan a los demás para poder escuchar al profesor…

Oh, este último es él. Sería mejor que comience a hablar.

—Buenos días. Soy Grantaire, su nuevo profesor de Filosofía, pero pueden decirme R. La verdad es que no tenía nada planeado para la primera clase, y tampoco sé qué es lo que vieron ustedes en años anteriores, así que hagan todos un ensayo sobre lo que saben de Filosofía y entréguenmelo para el fin de la cursada.

Se sienta frente a su escritorio, apoyando los pies sobre el mismo y sacando un libro de su morral. Puede ver como la mayoría de los alumnos lo miran boquiabiertos, algunos incluso indignados, pero a él no podría importarle menos. No es como si realmente quisieran aprender lo que él tiene para enseñarles.

Finalmente, uno a uno los muchachos van sacando sus útiles escolares, comenzando con el ensayo. Hay varios que cada tanto levantan la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero en general ninguno dice nada.

Poco antes de terminar la hora toma lista, notando que falta un alumno.

—Enjolras tuvo un problema en casa, no podrá llegar hasta mañana —explica un chico de cabello castaño y anteojos, sentado en la primera fila.

Grantaire se encoge de hombros, porque poco le importa por qué no vienen sus alumnos.

—Dile que él también debe entregar el ensayo.

La campana suena entonces y casi todos los alumnos se levantan rápidamente, saliendo del curso como alma que lleva el diablo. Sólo dos chicos se quedan, uno de ellos el que le habló antes y el otro un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada pícara. Ambos se acercan a él, con cautela, pero en lo único que puede pensar Grantaire es en el plato de espaguetis que se va a comer en el almuerzo.

El muchacho de anteojos carraspea y Grantaire cierra la revista, dejándola a un costado.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

El chico de mirada pícara le ofrece una radiante sonrisa, dando un paso hacia adelante. Ahora que lo ve, Grantaire puede darse cuenta por qué varias de sus compañeras estaban suspirando al verlo.

—Dijo que podemos decirle R, ¿verdad? —sin esperar a que conteste, el muchacho sigue—. Verás, R, desde que comenzamos el secundario, junto a varios compañeros, hemos tenido un club de debate y apoyo a escolar a los menos afortunados del pueblo…

—¿Debate y apoyo escolar? Eso es una combinación extraña —comenta, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrían.

—¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta… ¡Auch!

El chico carismático se soba el lugar donde el otro le dio un codazo y Grantaire no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Ah, la juventud.

(casi puede escuchar a Cosette recordándole que él no es mucho más grande que ellos, pero decide ignorarla)

—Es una combinación extraña, es verdad. Cuando conozca a nuestro líder, Enjolras, el chico que hoy no pudo venir, quizás comprenda un poco mejor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y ustedes me están contando todo esto porque…?

—El profesor Lamarque, quién ocupaba su puesto hasta el año pasado, era el tutor de nuestro grupo —explica el chico carismático… Courfeyrac, si mal no recuerda.

—Para que el grupo siga funcionando necesitamos un tutor, sino van a cerrarnos. Ya les hemos preguntado a los otros profesores, pero todos están ocupados con otras actividades —continúa el de anteojos, que Grantaire está casi seguro se llama Combeferre.

—Y ustedes pensaban que el nuevo e inexperto profesor seguramente iba a aceptar a la primera para poderle caer bien a sus alumnos y que no le hagan la vida imposible el resto del año, ¿eh?

Los dos chicos lo miran algo extrañados.

—Eh, no. Es decir, sí, queremos que sea nuestro tutor, pero no por eso.

—Jamás le haríamos la vida imposible a un profesor —dice casi indignado Combeferre.

—Bueno, nosotros dos no… —susurra Courfeyrac, con una sonrisa divertida y Combeferre vuelve a darle un codazo—. ¡Auch! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Deja de molestar al profesor, entonces.

—Dios, eres casi peor que Enjolras. No sé por qué sigo siendo amigo de ustedes dos.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

Mira divertido a los dos muchachos, que aparentemente se han olvidado de su existencia. No parecen malos chicos, además de que estos idealistas de manual siempre le divierten mucho. Y no tiene nada que hacer fuera de dar clases, así que podría pasar un par de horas a la semana con ellos.

—De acuerdo —dice, bajando los pies del escritorio y haciendo sonar su cuello.

—¿Eh?

Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo miran desorientados, como si hubiesen olvidado que él estaba allí.

—Que de acuerdo. Seré su tutor.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclama Courfeyrac, una sonrisa radiante nuevamente instalada en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, profesor, se lo agradecemos —dice Combeferre, también sonriendo—. Las reuniones son martes y jueves de dos a cuatro de la tarde y sábados de diez de la mañana a una de la tarde…

—¿Sábados…?

—Generalmente a medida que avanza el año nos comenzamos a juntar más veces y vamos más seguido al pueblo, para ayudar a los niños de la escuela pública con las materias en las que tienen dificultades.

—¡Nuevamente muchas gracias, R! ¡Nos vemos mañana a la tarde!

Courfeyrac le da una última sonrisa y le guiña un ojo, para luego tomar a Combeferre de la muñeca y comenzar a tironear de él hacia la salida.

Se queda unos segundos sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando sorprendido el lugar vacío que dejaron los dos alumnos. Tiene la sensación de que accidentalmente acaba de unirse a una secta.

***

—Les Amis de l’ABC —dice Jean Valjean, apretando los labios en una fina línea intentando disimular la risa.

—Lindo juego de palabras —comenta Grantaire, porque no sabía que ese era el nombre del grupo—. ¿Los conoce?

Valjean suelta un carcajada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, he tenido el placer. Son unos jóvenes encantadores. Su líder, Enjolras, es uno de los muchachos más inteligentes de este colegio, con un gran don de la palabra. Creo que sería capaz de convencer a un pingüino de irse a vivir al desierto, si se lo propusiera.

—¿Entonces tuve suerte y acepté ser el tutor de los favoritos del director? —pregunta, asombrado de su buena suerte.

Sin embargo, Valjean suelta otra carcajada, como si Grantaire hubiese contado la broma más hilarante del mundo.

—Oh, no, no. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Creo que luego de mi, Enjolras es la persona que más detesta Javert. Es un joven con un gran sentido social y, por esto mismo, no suele estar muy a favor del orden. El profesor Lamarque, quien tenía tus horas el año pasado, lo adoraba como a un hijo. O a un nieto, mejor dicho. Enjolras estaba devastado cuando el buen profesor se jubiló.

—Ese tal Enjolras suena como un perfecto caso de chiquillo que intenta lavar culpas por ser todo lo que tiene tirándole algunas migajas a otros. Se les suele pasar al terminar la universidad.

—Puede que en otros casos sea verdad, pero no con el joven Enjolras. Pero ese muchacho es algo que sólo puedes entender si lo ves con tus propios ojos. Es una pena que hoy no haya podido asistir a clases, creo que un encuentro entre ustedes dos hubiese sido… interesante.

—Pues, si tantas ganas tiene de ver el momento en que nos conozcamos, podría venir mañana a nuestra reunión.

—Oh, no, lo siento. Eso sería una mala idea, sin dudas. Los muchachos me habían pedido que sea su tutor, pero les dije que eso sería imposible. Javert ya me odia, no sé qué haría si encima trabajo con Les Amis de l’ABC. Pero cuando salgas de la reunión, por favor, ven a visitarme y cuéntame qué te ha parecido nuestro joven estrella. Créeme, no te vas a decepcionar.

Grantaire lo duda mucho, pero respeta lo suficiente a Valjean como para llevarle la contra sin darle siquiera una oportunidad.

***

Los martes no tiene clases con los alumnos de último año, así que no ve a Les Amis hasta la reunión de la tarde. Llega al aula que le indicaron asombrosamente en punto. Adentro están casi todos los chicos que le dijeron que iban a estar, exceptuando a Combeferre, Courfeyrac y, por supuesto, Enjolras.

—Son los cabecillas de nuestro grupo. Les decimos la Santa Trinidad, pero Enjolras se enfurece cuando lo hacemos —le explica Feuilly, un chico que está en el colegio gracias a una beca.

—Deben estar organizando qué es lo que vamos a hacer este año. Sé que Enjolras quería que nuestro último año aquí fuera de proporciones épicas —comenta Bahorel, un muchacho alto, que ya se ha metido en dos peleas en lo que va del año. Grantaire lo sabe porque tuvo que separar una y fue una experiencia extraña estar del otro lado de esa situación.

—Traducción: vamos a ir a más protestas de las que podamos contar, vamos a ser castigados más veces de las recomendadas y Javert nos va a gritar más veces de las que nuestros oídos puedan aguantar. Suena divertido —dice Joly, con una sonrisa divertida. Es uno de los tres chicos que había visto en su primer día, el que ayudó al otro chico (“Lesgle, pero todos me dicen Bossuet”, también miembro de Les Amis).

—Si este año cumple con su promesa de expulsarnos… bueno, amigos, fue un placer luchar a su lado —agrega solemnemente Prouvaire (“Pero por favor, llámeme Jehan. Prouvaire es mi padre”).

—¿Vas a escribir un soneto sobre nuestras aventuras, Jehan? —bromea Bahorel, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda al chico.

— _Les Amis de l’ABC: un grupo que casi ha alcanzado la historia_. Va a ser mi mejor obra.

El grupo de amigos ríe y Grantaire siente que ya los aprecia. Sí, tienen ideas estúpidas y en algún momento van a golpearse muy duro con la realidad, o simplemente perder el interés en el asunto, pero de todas formas son agradables y, de una forma extraña, puede ver distintos rasgos suyos en los chicos.

Está a punto de comentar algo cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entran Combeferre y Courfeyrac, acompañados por alguien que sólo puede ser un ángel, un querubín de esos que adornan los techos de las catedrales en París.

Su cabello es dorado como el mismo sol, su piel blanca, casi de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección. Ojos celestes como el cielo en un día despejado de primavera, con largas y doradas pestañas enmarcándolos. Labios rojos y delicados, invitando al pecado. Un rictus serio marca su rostro, lo cual es una pena. Ese es un rostro que ha sido hecho para sonreír y por primera vez en muchos años Grantaire siente un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos, las ganas de buscar un pincel, una carbonilla, un jodido lápiz, lo que sea.

No, se equivoca. Ese no es un ángel, es un dios. Es Apolo, recién bajado de su carro.

Y, definitivamente, no es justo que sea un estudiante de secundaria ( _su_ estudiante). Los pensamientos que están cruzando por su mente definitivamente no son para tener con estudiantes.

—Uh, ah —balbucea y Enjolras lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

—Profesor Grantaire, ¿verdad? —pregunta el muchacho, extendiéndole su mano para que la estreche.

—Um, sí. R. Eh, me pueden decir R —estrecha la mano de Enjoras y siente como si se derritiera, porque es un apretón firme, pero la piel del chico es suave y Grantaire en cualquier instante va a tener que ir al baño más cercano.

—Puede sentarse donde quiera. Si quiere ayudarnos con sus conocimientos u opiniones, es bienvenido. Por lo demás, nosotros ya estamos organizados, así que no necesitamos más que su presencia para poder seguir con este grupo.

Grantaire asiente, las palabras atorándose en su garganta, su mirada de incredulidad seguramente muy obvia y sólo espera que estos chicos estén demasiado ensimismados con su pequeño grupito como para prestarle atención.

Se sienta en el fondo del aula, dejando que los chicos charlen entre ellos antes de empezar. Planea comentar cuando le parezca oportuno, deshojando los argumentos de estos chicos y su tonto idealismo, pero…

Pero no está preparado para Enjolras.

Las dos horas que dura la reunión se le pasan en un suspiro, obnubilado por la forma de hablar de Enjolras. El chico habla con una pasión exorbitante, con una convicción que ha visto en pocas personas. Sus palabras tienen vida propia, desprenden una energía inaudita, un calor que hace que el corazón de Grantaire se acelere.

¿De dónde salió este chico?

Cuando la reunión termina, el grupo comienza a dispersarse, cada uno despidiéndose para ir a su dormitorio, hablando de la tarea que les queda por hacer. Enjolras se despide de él con un cabeceo y una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole que los ayude a seguir con su grupo.

—¿Grantaire?

Valjean abre la puerta de su despacho con una expresión extrañada y Grantaire apoya la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

— _Enjolras_ —dice en un quejido, dándose pequeños golpes contra el marco.

La risa de Jean Valjean resuena en el pasillo y varios estudiantes que pasan por ahí los miran extrañados.

***

—¿Un estudiante? ¡R!

La imagen de Cosette se ve algo pixelada, pero se nota claramente que se está riendo. Vaya mejor amiga que se buscó.

Bueno, única amiga.

—Eres tan divertida. Viéndote en estos momentos hasta me haces acordar al risueño Puck, pero sin la mitad de su pícaro ingenio.

—¿Te deslumbró con su idealismo? ¿Puede ser que mi querido amigo esté creyendo nuevamente en la gente?

Resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Cosette, tampoco digamos tonterías. Hace falta mucho más que un niño rico carilindo con aires de salvador de los pobres y ausentes para hacer que este viejo corazón vuelva a sentir algo.

—¿Viejo corazón? ¡Grantaire, tienes veintidós años! Cielos, eres una reina del drama.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, sabes que nací para los escenarios.

—No es ese tipo de arte para el que naciste…

—Basta.

Todo aire de jolgorio desaparece del ambiente y se encuentra a sí mismo mirando con amargura a su amiga.

—R…

—No, Cosette. Basta.

Cosette suspira, resignada.

—No voy a decirte que lo siento, porque no lo hago. Pero supongo que ya ha sido un día de emociones fuertes para ti, así que hablamos otro día.

Hace un esfuerzo por sonreír, porque Cosette es la persona más importante en su vida y no sabe qué sería de él sin ella.

—¿Y me cuentas del chico que te está trayendo loca?

Cosette suelta una risita y en las mejillas se le marcan los hoyuelos.

—Hecho, pero sólo si tú me cuentas de ese chico que te está trayendo loco.

Pone los ojos en blanco y, tras mostrarle el dedo del medio a su amiga, corta la videollamada.

***

Por supuesto, su estado de estupor con Enjolras no dura mucho. Es decir, sí, lo maravillado que está con el muchacho persiste y no parece irse en ningún futuro cercano, pero la falta de reacción ante él definitivamente desaparece.

Se encuentra a sí mismo investigando más y más sobre temas que nunca pensó volver a leer, todo para poder seguirle el ritmo al chico y así poder contraatacar todos y cada uno de sus argumentos.

Y no sólo en las reuniones de los Amis, no. En las clases de Filosofía también comienzan a debatir, cada vez más y más acaloradamente.

Había planeado darles filósofos griegos, algo sencillo y que no acarrearía muchos problemas. Ni el director Javert puede tener problemas con Sócrates, básico entro lo básico de filosofía.

Sin embargo, Enjolras le había entregado para el final de la primera semana de clases un ensayo de más de cuatro mil palabras sobre las ideologías de Simone de Beauvoir y Jean-Paul Sartre que está tan _errada_ que no puede evitar comenzar su siguiente clase destrozando dicho ensayo.

Pero si por un segundo creyó que Enjolras iba a quedarse callado (no, no lo creía), estaba equivocado. El chico se levantó de su asiento en la última fila y comenzó a retrucarle todos sus argumentos, corrigiendo un poco su perspectiva inicial, pero aún bastante lejos de lo que Grantaire le decía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan desafiado a nivel intelectual, y todo por un jodido mocoso de diecisiete años, un niño rico que seguramente tiene más dinero en su cartera de lo que Grantaire tiene en su cuenta de banco.

—-¡Sólo ves el lado negativo de las cosas! ¡El paso de las sociedades disciplinarias a las sociedades de control que explica Deleuze es claramente una muestra de que la sociedad avanza!

—¿Avanza? Estás tan errado que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. ¡Lo único que ha logrado el cambio de sociedades es que nos sintamos más dueños de nosotros mismos, cuando lo que ocurre es todo lo contrario!

Enjolras tiene el rostro enrojecido a causa de la discusión, pero si es posible se ve incluso más apuesto que siempre. La furia tiene ese efecto en él, resaltando sus facciones, haciéndolo más bello. Es un Antino enfurecido, hermoso y terrible a la vez.

Llevan unos dos meses de clase y de los mismos se han pasado más de la mitad discutiendo. Enjolras cree demasiado y Grantaire muy poco, ambos siempre viendo las cosas desde perspectivas completamente opuestas en el tablero.

Enjolras cree en la gente y en el futuro, en la bondad inherente del ser humano. Grantaire cree que las personas sólo piensan en sí mismas y que si ayudan a alguien es tan solo por beneficio propio.

La gente a su alrededor suele mirar con diversión sus encuentros, incluso ha visto a un par de alumnos tomar apuntes de sus debates en clase. Courfeyrac incluso llevó palomitas de maíz a una de las reuniones de Les Amis, pasándoselas al resto del grupo para que “disfrutaran del espectáculo con un aperitivo”.

Hasta han venido profesores y alumnos de otros cursos a ver sus discusiones, mirando sin hacer el más mínimo ruido cómo debaten acaloradamente los más variados y osados temas. Duda que la junta supervisora de padres apruebe alguno de los tópicos que abarcan en sus encuentros, pero hasta el momento no ha recibido ningún llamado de atención.

Hasta el momento, claro.

—¡... esclavos de los peces gordos que sólo buscan…!

—Ejem.

Está por girarse a gritarle al imbécil que osa interrumpirlos, sólo para descubrir al director Javert, que prácticamente lo mira con rayos láser saliendo de sus ojos.

Uh, ¿qué había dicho el director sobre no “incitar ideas” en las mentes de los jóvenes? Ups.

—Profesor Grantaire, ¿podría acompañarme unos segundos?

—Uh, mmm, sí, claro. Chicos, continúen con la lectura de hoy que era…

—¿Apología de la caverna? —sale a auxiliarlo Musichetta, la novia de Joly y Bossuet (qué chicos modernos, estos).

—Claro. Apología de la caverna. Porque estamos viendo a Platón.

Antes de salir, le dedica una última mirada a Enjolras, que lo mira con preocupación sincera en el rostro. Siente algo tibio instalándose en su pecho y debería ser molesto, pero no lo es. Le da una sonrisa de lado al chico, que la corresponde, musitando un “lo siento”, antes de volver a sentarse.

Debería estar preocupado en su camino a la dirección, pero la realidad es que siente que camina en las nubes porque Enjolras se preocupa por él.

Cielos, es patético.

—Profesor Grantaire —comienza Javert una vez que están solos en su despacho—, se preguntará por qué lo he sacado del aula en horarios de clase para traerlo hasta aquí.

La verdad es que no, ya se imagina por qué sendero vienen las cosas y, aunque no lo hiciera, la mirada furiosa del director sería un gran indicio. De todas formas decide fingir demencia, porque eso no le ha fallado en el pasado.

—¿Ocurre algo, director?

—¿Recuerda nuestra conversación su primer día aquí, profesor? —pregunta Javert y Grantaire está por contestar, pero el hombre continúa—. Le pedí claramente que mantuviera sus clases tranquilas, ordenadas. Nada de alborotos ni temas problemáticos. Un lista de autores prohibidos. Y, sin embargo, los temas que les está dando a nuestros alumnos…

—Con todo respeto, director —interrumpe Grantaire y claramente eso es un error, porque el hombre lo mira aún más furioso que antes, pero el desastre ya está hecho y ahora hay que seguir—. Estamos viendo filósofos griegos, no sé cómo eso puede ser problemático.

—¡Oh, por favor! No me tome por idiota, Grantaire. Sé perfectamente las cosas que han estado ocurriendo en esa aula, ¡todo el colegio lo sabe! ¡El profesor de Química fue a su curso el martes pasado para ver de dónde provenían esos gritos! ¡Dijo que estaban hablando de Nietzsche! ¡Nietzsche!

El tono de indignación con que el director dice esto último le causa un poco de risa, pero procura no demostrarlo porque duda mucho que al director Javert le agrade que se rían en su cara.

—Un alumno tenía una duda sobre un libro que había leído y me pareció poco digno como profesor no respondérsela.

—Así que un alumno, ¿eh? ¿Qué alumno es ese?

—Lo siento, director, aún soy nuevo en esta institución y no recuerdo bien los nombres y rostros de los alumnos —miente, con su mejor cara de inocente, pero puede asegurar que Javert no se lo compra ni por un segundo.

—¿Fue el joven Enjolras?

—¿Enjolras…? Mmm, ese nombre no me suene.

—¡Es el cabecilla de Les Amis de l’ABC, el grupo del cual usted figura como tutor!

—Oh, ¿así que ese es el nombre del muchacho? Lo siento, como le dije, aún no tengo internalizados los nombres y los rostros de los alumnos.

Javert se dedica a mirarlo enfurecido durante varios segundos, tiempo en el cual Grantaire se dedica a ser la imagen de la inocencia.

—No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, profesor. Si otro alumno vuelve a hacerle una pregunta fuera de programa, mandelo a la dirección y yo me encargaré de responderle.

—Por supuesto, señor director.

Sale del despacho de Javert a paso ligero y, para su sorpresa, se encuentra a Enjolras esperándolo afuera del mismo.

—¿Enjolras? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No deberías estar en tu siguiente clase?

El muchacho se encoge de hombros, acercándose un poco a él.

—Soy bueno en Historia, si me salto una clase no me va a traer problemas. Además, estaba preocupado por ti. El viejo Javert tenía cara de querer mandar a alguien al calabozo y, como te llevó a ti, creí que estabas en problemas.

Debería darle vergüenza la forma en la que su pulso se acelera por la cercanía de un jodido chico de diecisiete años y su preocupación por él. Debería, pero la vergüenza es algo que perdió hace tiempo y, aunque sí se considera patético, sabe que Cosette va a disfrutar mucho de esta anécdota.

Comienza a alejarse de la puerta del despacho de Javert, más que nada porque si el director llega a salir y encontrarlo conversando con un estudiante que debería estar en clase, definitivamente va a salir con algo más que una advertencia.

Enjolras lo sigue y Grantaire intenta no emocionarse.

—Como profesor debería decirte que de todas formas tienes que estar en clase, pero seamos sinceros, no me respetas como profesor, así que…

—Eso no es verdad —lo interrumpe el chico, el ceño fruncido y una expresión algo molesto—. Yo te respeto y creo que eres el único profesor que no teme tratar los temas verdaderamente importantes en sus clases. Que crea que tus puntos de vista están completamente errados no significa que no te respete y crea que eres genial.

Intenta disimular la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro, pero es inútil porque Enjolras se da cuenta y también sonríe, apartando un poco la vista. Cielos, se siente como un adolescente otra vez.

—Así que… —comienza, más que nada porque no quiera acabar una conversación con Enjolras en la que no están gritándose—. ¿Este sábado vamos al pueblo?

—Sí, a _Les Jondrettes_. Los Thénardier nos dejan usar su taberna a cambio de unos billetes. No son gente muy honesta, así que te recomendaría cuidar tus pertenencias cuando estés allí.

—Uh, ¿taberna? —sabe que la voz le sale algo ahogada y Enjolras lo mira extrañado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Javert sabe que vamos ahí. No le agrada en lo más mínimo, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto… R, ¿estás bien? Estás pálido.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Yo tengo que irme a… corregir trabajos —dice, pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa—. Sí, eso, nos vemos en la reunión de la tarde.

Sale apresuradamente con rumbo a el edificio de los dormitorios, ignorando los llamados preocupados de Enjolras.

Necesita hablar con Cosette. Ya.

***

—Respira. R, _respira_.

Asiente varias veces, cerrando los ojos e inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Cosette parece aún más pixelada que de costumbre, pero quizás sea su propia cabeza jugándole una mala pasada.

—Va a ser un desastre. Voy a comenzar a pedir trago tras trago y Enjolras va a darse cuenta que no soy más que un estúpido ebrio que no para de hablar tonterías. Voy a gastarme todo mi sueldo en bebida y Javert va a enterarse que me embriagué teniendo alumnos a mi cargo y va a echarme y a tu padre también, porque fue él quien me ayudó a entrar en este colegio.

—-R, rayos, ¡Grantaire, tranquilízate! Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? _No_ vas a tener una recaída. Estás controlando tu forma de beber muy bien y no vas a recaer sólo por pisar una taberna.

—Me tienes demasiada fe —dice, con un dejo de amargura.

—Te tengo la que te mereces. Pero, si de todas formas sientes que no puedes solo, voy a hacerle una llamada a mi hermanastra para que te vigile.

Uh, ¿qué?

—Uh, ¿qué?

Eso sí que logra sacarle unos instantes de su miseria. ¿Desde cuándo Cosette tiene una hermanastra?

—Bueno, supongo que técnicamente no es mi hermanastra, pero… ¿Recuerdas que te conté que durante algunos años, antes de que mi papá me adoptara, estuve viviendo con una familia en Montfermeil?

—¿Los que te trataban como a Cenicienta antes de recibir la visita de su hada madrina?

Incluso a pesar de los pixeles puede ver como a su amiga se le forma una sonrisa.

—Esos mismos. Pues, hace unos años se mudaron a Digne y abrieron una taberna que, ¿adivina? ¡Es a la que irás con tus alumnos este sábado! Desde que se mudaron a Digne recuperé el contacto con Éponine, la mayor de los hijos de los Thénardier, así que si no te sientes seguro puedo pedirle que te eche un ojo el sábado.

—-Eso… eso sería genial. Gracias, Cosette. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

Y no es una forma de decir ni una cortesía. Realmente no sabe qué haría sin su mejor amiga. Desde que se conocieron en la secundaria, allí en París, ha sido un gran apoyo para él, ayudándolo en sus momentos más oscuros. Cosette es su amiga, su hermana, su compañera de ruta. Si le interesaran las mujeres posiblemente estarían juntos (o no, porque duda que la chica pudiera llegar a sentirse atraída físicamente por él), pero como no es el caso se contenta con ser lo que son.

Cosette le sonríe y él siente que su vida se ilumina un poco.

—Lo mismo que la mía sin tí: un lugar vacío.

***

Para disgusto del director Javert, van al pueblo caminando, porque están sólo a tres kilómetros del mismo y Enjolras se niega a molestar al chofer del colegio por una distancia tan corta.

Digne-les-Bains es un pueblo grande o una ciudad pequeña, todo depende de quién lo vea. Tiene un instituto universitario y dos colegios secundarios (uno de ellos el internado en el que él trabaja), pero no llega a los 17500 habitantes. Digne vive del turismo y tiene una fuerte conciencia religiosa, algo con lo que Grantaire no se siente muy identificado, por decir lo menos.

—Es todo gracias al Obispo Myriel. Él está a cargo de esta congregación y ha hecho un trabajo increíble. Cuando llegó al pueblo yo era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo que las cosas en el orfanato cambiaron un montón. La gente del pueblo nos trataba mejor, incluso empezaron a donar más dinero —le cuenta Feuilly, el único originario del pueblo y que ha vivido en el orfanato del mismo desde que tiene memoria.

Grantaire intenta no comentar mucho, porque conoce bien a los hombres de religión y sabe que la mayoría son más turbios que buenos. En otras circunstancias hubiese comenzado a despotricar contra la Iglesia y sus hombres, pero sabe que Feuilly quiere al hombre como a un padre y hasta Grantaire tiene límites.

La taberna de los Thénardier queda al final del boulevard Victor Hugo (cielos, ¿qué tienen en este lugar con ese hombre?), a pocas cuadras del río Bléone.

 _Les Jondrettes_ parece haber sido una casa de familia en tiempos pasados, siendo reconstruida de mala manera para parecer un bar. Sin embargo, su lejanía con el centro del pueblo y lo horrendo de su estructura y decoración hicieron que no pudiera llegar a esa categoría, siendo conocida en Digne, simplemente, como “la taberna”.

En la entrada, dos pequeños de no más de tres y cinco años, juegan con botellas de cerveza vacías, intentando armar una pirámide. Cuando está más cerca de ellos nota que, sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol que da sombra a la taberna, un niño de diez años vigila a los dos primeros.

—Alain, Emile, si no tienen cuidado van a lastimarse —los regaña Courfeyrac, sacando una bolsa llena de juguetes y dándoselos a los pequeños.

Los dos pequeños sueltan unos grititos de emoción y corren hacia Courfeyrac, abrazándolo y tomando la bolsa de juguetes.

—¡Eh, Gavroche! ¡Ven aquí o tú no tendrás regalo! —grita Bahorel y Grantaire puede ver como en el rostro del otro niño se forma una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que baja del árbol de un salto.

—Estoy cuidando a los niños, como tú me pediste —le explica Gavroche a Enjolras, inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Enjolras sonríe, divertido, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Así me gusta. Defender a los inocentes, ¿verdad? Ahora ve a ver qué es lo que te trajo Bahorel.

Grantaire mira con curiosidad a Enjolras, esperando algún tipo de explicación. Cuando los tres pequeños están lejos de ellos, el muchacho suspira y se acerca un poco a él, para asegurarse de que no lo escuchen.

Intenta que no se le corte la respiración por la cercanía del chico, pero es una tarea dificultosa.

—Son los hijos menores de los Thénardier. Sus padres los tienen prácticamente abandonados y por lo único que aún no han venido a quitárselos es que sus hermanas sí se preocupan por ellos. A ti te encanta hablar de lo perdida que está la humanidad, ¿verdad? Entonces los Thénardier son la imagen de lo que predicas.

Adentro, el lugar es tal cual los muchachos le habían comentado. La luz es escasa, con gruesas cortinas tapando las ventanas. Las mesas son viejas y muchas están rotas, además de que no hay dos sillas que sean iguales. Desde la entrada se puede ver claramente un cartel con la leyenda “Cuidado con los ladrones” y, si no fuera porque ya conoce ese truco, estaría revisando el lugar donde guarda su cartera.

Descansando apoyadas en la barra hay dos chicas, una de la edad de los muchachos y otra un par de años más chica. Supone que son las hermanas de los niños que están afuera y, por ende, una de esas es Éponine, la encargada de vigilarlo esta tarde.

—¡Éponine! ¡Azelma! —comienzan a gritar los muchachos y es como los rostros de las hermanas se transformaran, sendas sonrisas apareciendo en sus rostros.

Quizás la mayoría dirían que no son lindas, la pobreza siendo notoria en su forma de vestir y en sus rasgos. Pero él cree que hay algo bello en ambas, como si fueran dos ángeles encerrados en una cueva de lobos.

—Éponine, Azelma, este es nuestro nuevo profesor de Filosfá y tutor de Les Amis, Grantaire.

La mayor hace un gesto de sorpresa casi invisible, pero Grantaire lo ve y deduce que esa es la famosa Éponine.

—Señoritas, es un placer.

—Mientras paguen, también el nuestro —responde Éponine, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Papá y mamá aún duermen —comenta Azelma, como si fuera muy normal que a las tres de la tarde sigan durmiendo—, así que hoy no van a molestarlos.

Los chicos comienzan a hablar unos encima de otros y poco a poco se van ubicando en las mesas. Azelma sale a la entrada, posiblemente para ver qué hacen sus hermanos y Grantaire se queda a solas con Éponine.

—Así que tú eres el amigo de Cosette —comenta la chica, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Él mismo. Y tú eres su hermanastra, ¿verdad?

Éponine bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ella se empecina en llamarnos así, pero la verdad es que no sé por qué quiere seguir en contacto con nosotros. Mis padres le hacían la vida imposible y con Azelma no se la simplificábamos, para ser sinceros.

—Cosette tiene un corazón extrañamente puro, es verdad. La he hecho pasar por un montón de situaciones horribles y aún así sigue siendo mi amiga.

La chica asiente, tomando una bandeja y comenzando a sacar botellitas de gaseosa de una de las heladeras detrás de la barra del mostrador. Supone que ya se debe saber de memoria las órdenes de los muchachos.

—Y… ¿el tema de la bebida es una de esas cosas?

Éponine no lo mira mientras hace la pregunta, aún sacando botellas de la heladera. Grantaire se lo agradece, aunque a pesar de todo no puede evitar formar una sonrisa tirante.

—Definitvamente.

—¿Cuántos días sobrio? —le pregunta la chica, dejando la bandeja con botellas sobre la barra y comenzando a sacar vasos debajo del mostrador.

Grantaire suelta un resoplido, negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que dos.

Éponine saca la cabeza debajo del mostrador y lo mira extrañada.

—No dejé la bebida completamente. Tampoco es que fuera alcohólico, aunque estuve a un paso de serlo. Ahí fue cuando decidí que esa era una de las piedras con las que no me quería tropezar. Cosette me ayudó a controlarme con la bebida y cada vez empecé a beber menos, actualmente sólo me tomo uno o dos tragos. Pero siempre está ese miedo de que Dionisio me tiente y termine borracho a un costado de la carretera, sin recordar cómo me llamo.

—¿Es tu ex novio? —le pregunta la chica y Grantaire la mira sin comprender—. Ese tal Dionisio, ¿es tu ex novio?

Grantaire la mira sorprendido un par de veces, para luego romper en carcajadas.

—Oh, cielos, no. Es el dios griego del vino.

Sigue riéndose, porque de una forma bizarra sí se podría decir que el dios del vino es su ex novio, pero Éponine parece tomarse las cosas de forma equivocada y lo mira entre furiosa y ofendida.

—Pues lamento ser tan tonta como para no saber eso —le espeta la muchacha y Grantaire quiere patearse.

—No, no, aguarda —le dice, alzando las manos en símbolo de tregua—. No me reía de tí, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Yo soy el que comienza a desvariar y hablar de cosas que nadie entiende o conoce. Si te he ofendido lo lamento en serio, jamás querría lastimar a una muchacha tan buena como tú.

Éponine bufa y, aunque parece más tranquila que hace unos segundos, aún lo mira con un deje de molestia.

—Yo no soy muy buena.

—Créeme, reconozco a la gente malvada, ruín o mezquina cuando la veo y tú no entras en ninguna de estas tres categorías. Apenas te conozco, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Y no porque seas la hermanastra o lo que sea de Cosette, sino porque realmente me pareces una chica interesante.

La chica lo mira de reojo unos segundos, pero finalmente suspira y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si me ayudas a llevarle las bebidas a los muchachos.

Grantaire le sonríe ampliamente y la sonrisa de la chica se ensancha.

—Es un trato.

***

Una mañana, durante el tercer mes de clases, Grantaire recibe una llamada telefónica de Cosette. Eso no sería extraño si no fuera porque, a) ellos siempre hablan por Skype y b) son las seis de la mañana. De un lunes. Cosette nunca se despierta antes de las nueve y sólo por cosas fundamentales.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta apenas atender, vistiéndose a las apuradas.

Ya está calculando cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar a París en su moto cuando su amiga le responde, tono dudoso.

—Mmm, nada. Es decir, nada grave. Err, ¿recuerdas el chico del que te hablé?

—¿Marius?

—Mmm, sí. Pues, resulta que hay un pequeñísimo detalle que no te conté.

—Oh, cielos. Para que me llames un lunes a las seis de la mañana para contarme sobre ese “pequeñísimo” detalle, me hace dudar de cuán pequeño es.

—Tiene diecisiete años.

—¡Cosette!

Termina riéndose, tirado sobre su cama, porque aquí estaba él pensando que era un potencial corruptor de menores cuando su amiga no es mucho mejor que él.

—¡Oh, cállate! Es completamente legal, R, lo sabes. El problema es que su abuelo nos encontró anoche y comenzaron a pelear, porque aparentemente soy una “bohemia” y eso no da buena imagen a la familia. Al parecer, ellos ya venían con problemas de antes y terminaron peleándose a los gritos y el abuelo de Marius decidió enviarlo a un internado lejos de París para evitar que nos veamos. Al menos hasta que Marius termine el colegio.

—Eres una rompehogares, Cosette —bromea, imaginando la cara de Jean Valjean cuando se entere de las andanzas de su pura y casta hija—. Pero no entiendo por qué me llamas para contarme esto a esta hora.

—¿A qué no adivinas a qué internado decidió enviarlo?

— _No_.

—Sí.

Vuelve a soltar una carcajada y puede escuchar como del otro lado de la línea Cosette bufa.

—¿Su abuelo sabe que tu padre trabaja aquí?

—¿Crees que si lo supiera lo hubiese enviado allí?

—Buen punto. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quiéres que haga de mensajero entre ustedes dos? Puedo ser tu Hermes romántico.

—Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, R, ¿por qué necesitaría que me hagas de mensajero si tengo internet y celulares?

—Eres muy poco romántica, ¿entonces?

—Marius es un chico muy tímido, ¿puedes fijarte que no se quede solo y aislado?

—No se preocupe, señora, yo cuidaré de su hijo —bromea.

—Eres tan hilarante —dice de forma sarcástica su amiga y Grantaire casi puede oír cómo pone los ojos en blanco—. Y sólo un pequeñísimo favor más…

—Otra vez con el adjetivo “pequeñísimo”.

—Papá sabe de él.

—Oh, rayos.

***

Cosette le pide que evite que Marius y Jean Valjean se crucen todo lo que sea posible. Lo cual es difícil, siendo que Valjean también es profesor de los chicos de último año.

El encuentro ocurre de todas formas y, contra todo temor de su amiga, no es ninguna situación terrible ni de proporciones bíblicas. Valjean se limita a mirar a Marius como si fuera mugre en sus zapatos (lo cual es extraño y gracioso a la vez) y Marius se limita a mirar a cualquier lado menos al profesor.

En cuanto al otro favor que le pidió Cosette, tampoco parece haber muchos problemas. A Marius le asignaron como compañero de cuarto a Courfeyrac, quién había estado solo tras que su compañero de años anteriores se cambiara de colegio, y ambos jóvenes se hicieron amigos de forma instantánea.

Como consecuencia Courfeyrac terminó arrastrando a Marius a las reuniones de Les Amis y, aunque le dio vergüenza ajena ver la primera discusión ideológica entre Marius y Enjolras (quizás no coincida mucho con Enjolras, pero los argumentos y las ideas de Marius son simplemente patéticas), el chico rápidamente se gana un lugar en el grupo.

A quien también le termina cayendo muy bien Marius (quizás demasiado) es a Éponine. Al saber que la chica es hermanastra (o lo que sea) de Cosette, Marius empieza a tratarla como a una princesa y Grantaire casi puede ver los corazones que se le forman a la chica en los ojos cuando cree que nadie la está mirando.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando —le dice a la chica, uno de los sábados que van a la taberna.

El señor y la señora Thénardier están haciendo “negocios” con unos conocidos de ellos en el centro del pueblo, así que la mayor de los hermanos está a cargo del lugar.

—No, no lo sabes.

Éponine le da una mirada que podría matar, pero él la ignora porque realmente la aprecia y no quiere que se rompa el corazón a ella misma.

—Él y Cosette están enamorados y…

—Lo sé.

—Éponine…

—¿Qué? Él está enamorado de la buena, dulce, perfecta y hermosa Cosette, lo sé. Y también sé que es tu mejor amiga, que todos la adoran y… —Éponine se detiene, soltando un ruido de frustación y tirando el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la barra—. Sé que no es justo, porque de pequeña yo le hacía la vida imposible, al igual que mis padres, y ella es una muy buena persona, pero a veces me gustaría que las cosas no fueran tan perfectas en su vida.

Grantaire suspira, tomando la mano de la chica por sobre la barra.

—Sé cómo te sientes, créeme. Quizás no con Cosette, pero sí me ha pasado con otras personas, incluso algunas que han sido muy buenas conmigo. Es normal, está en la naturaleza humana.

Éponine suspira, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Además —agrega Grantaire—, no quisiera que termines con ese tarambana. Cielos, el único motivo por el cual le permito a Cosette que esté con él es porque es ella la que toma las decisiones en esta relación, porque sino ya le hubiese dicho que se busque alguien con un poco más de luces.

La chica suelta una pequeña risa y a Grantaire le parece aún más bella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya has intentado algo con el rubio oxigenado? —le pregunta, haciéndole un gesto con las cejas.

Grantaire suelta un quejido, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Mierda, ¿tan obvio es?

—Síp. Pero, si me lo preguntas a mi, me parece que algo recíproco hay ahí…

Suelta un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Primero: será mejor que vayas al oftalmólogo, querida amiga, porque tu vista ha comenzado a fallar. Segundo: si intentara algo con él me meterían en prisión más rápido de lo que tu padre le roba a sus clientes primerizos.

—Vamos, tiene diecisiete, no pueden hacerte nada, es legal. Como Marius y Cosette.

—La diferencia es que Cosette no es profesora de Marius. Si el mayor es profesor del menor de dieciocho, aunque éste sea mayor de quince sigue siendo ilegal.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —le pregunta Éponine con el ceño fruncido.

Él se encoge de hombros, mirando de reojo a Enjolras darle uno de sus discursos al resto del grupo.

—Me gusta leer, supongo.

Entonces Enjolras dice algo que está completamente errado y Grantaire no puede contenerse y retrucarle. Terminan teniendo una enraizada discusión que dura hasta que anochece, así que terminan teniendo que llamar al chofer del colegio para que los vaya a buscar.

Así y todo, hacía tiempo que Grantaire no sé sentía tan feliz.

***

El tiempo pasa y pronto, en lo que parece un pestañeo, están a pocos días de las vacaciones de invierno.

En estos meses su pseudo enamoramiento, pseudo obsesión con Enjolras no se ha pasado y a veces se encuentra a sí mismo en medio de las reuniones de Les Amis comenzando a garabatear perfiles marfileños en los márgenes de sus cuadernos. No se lo ha comentado a Cosette porque sabe que su amiga va a comenzar a hacer conjeturas erróneas, pero hasta a él comienza a preocuparle.

Hablando de hacer conjeturas erróneas, Éponine sigue insistiendo en que Enjolras corresponde sus sentimientos (porque, para esta altura, ya es innegable que hay sentimientos) y Grantaire sigue insistiendo en que está equivocada.

Sí, quizás ha asumido que el muchacho no lo odia y quizás hasta es cierto que lo respeta, pero Enjolras ni siquiera lo considera su amigo, mucho menos algo más. Para él es sólo el profesor que le hace frente en clase y que ayuda a que su grupito de pseudo revolucionarios siga funcionando.

Y sí, quizás a veces se quedan conversando civilizadamente de cosas en las que coinciden, como música y películas, o hablando sobre el futuro de Enjolras, pero eso no significa que el muchacho sienta por él algo más que una fría simpatía.

Pero, como ya se ha dicho, están a pocos días de las vacaciones de invierno. Al ser su último año en el colegio, todo el grupo de amigos ha decidido ir de vacaciones a París, para ver universidades y comenzar a buscar lugares dónde vivir el año próximo. Entre todos le han pagado el pasaje a Feuilly y, a pesar del disgusto que le ha dado a los padres de casi todos, van a quedarse a dormir en la casa de Cosette y Grantaire.

El mentado lugar es una vieja casona desvencijada, no precisamente en el lado malo de la ciudad, pero muy cerca de él. La mayoría de las paredes tienen manchas de humedad, muchas de las puertas y escalones crujen, hay goteras en casi todo el techo y es demasiado grande y fría para ellos dos solos. El único motivo por el que la compraron es que estaba prácticamente regalada y ellos necesitaban un lugar para dormir porque a ambos los habían echado de los dormitorios de la universidad (un tema del cual juraron jamás volver a hablar).

Sin embargo, ahora se alegra de haber comprado esa casa demasiado grande para dos. A pesar de lo patético que suene a comenzado a sentir a Les Amis de l’ABC como sus amigos y le alegra poder pasar con ellos dos semanas libres de responsabilidades adultas. 

Con ellos también va Musichetta, la novia de Joly y Bossuet, además de (agregados a último momento y gracias a la generocidad de Jean Valjean, que los lleva en su auto) los hermanos Thénardier, invitados por Cosette.

Si bien la casona es grande, no sabe cómo van a hacer para entrar todos en ella pero la realidad es que no le importa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo está feliz a la vez que tiene buenas expectativas sobre las próximas dos semanas y teme por cuando todo se vaya al demonio.

***

—Wow. Es… wow —exclama Courfeyrac, anonadado.

—Hey, yo les dije que se caía a pedazos.

—Creo que mi casa está impecable al lado de esto —comenta Azelma.

—Tampoco exageren.

—¡Marius!

Cosette sale gritando de la casona, tirándose a los brazos de Marius, que se tambalea un poco pero por suerte no cae.

—Sí, Cosette, yo también te he extrañado —dice, mirando divertido a la pareja.

—Oh, cállate.

Su amiga se separa de su novio y se lanza a sus brazos. Grantaire la levanta y la hace girar, ambos riendo, como si tuvieran diecisiete años una vez más. Al detenerse ve por el rabillo del ojo a Enjolras mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, pero supone que debe estar impaciente por dejar sus bolsos de una vez por todas.

—Tu papá me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unos trámites, pero que luego vendría a saludar.

El reencuentro entre los Thénardier y Cosette es un poco más incómodo, pero Grantaire cree que esa es una relación a la cual el tiempo le irá limando las asperezas. Los tres más pequeños no la conocían y Azelma la recordaba vagamente, la única que tenía un recuerdo más consiso de ella era Éponine, pero de todas formas Cosette está muy emocionada de verlos

A los pocos minutos de llegar Marius debe irse a lo de su abuelo, ya que supuestamente aún no ha llegado a París y está ahí de incógnito. El muchacho se despide de Cosette con unos besos demasiado apasionados que a Grantaire le dan risa, pero que hacen que Éponine ponga una expresión demasiado avinagrada.

La chica ya ha ido superando su enamoramiento con Marius, pero algunos rastros de esos sentimientos quedan y supone que de todas formas no debe de ser fácil que el chico que solía gustarte se esté besuqueando con la chica a la que le envidias la vida.

De alguna forma milagrosa, logran ubicar a todos en un lugar medianamente confortable para dormir.

Éponine y Azelma duermen en la cama de Cosette, mientras que esta última duerme sobre el sofá que hay en su cuarto. Alain, Emile y Gavroche duermen en el sofá-cama de Grantaire y éste sobre un viejo colchón inflable que ni recordaba que tenía, solo en el altillo.

Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac duermen en unas polvorientas bolsas de dormir que Cosette guardaba en su armario, en un cuarto que no usan para nada y que apesta a humedad junto a la habitación de Grantaire. Feuilly duerme en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y Prouvaire en otro, mientras que Bahorel se tira sobre una pila de mantas viejas junto a ellos.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, Joly, Musichetta y Bossuet duermen en un colchón que les prestó el padre de Cosette, en otro cuarto que no usan pero que en algún momento planearon convertir en biblioteca.

La casa nunca había estado tan llena de vida, además de que ver a Enjolras por las mañanas con el cabello despeinado y una expresión soñolienta en el rostro mientras espera su turno para ir al baño no tiene precio.

***

La mayoría de los chicos no conocían París, así que entre Grantaire y Cosette (y Marius, cuando puede escaparse de su abuelo) les hacen un recorrido por la ciudad luz, recorriendo universidades, museos, parques y puntos históricos en el menor tiempo posible.

Es increíble lo bien que lo pasan y las contadas veces que él y Enjolras terminan discutiendo. Incluso cuando lo hacen son conversaciones civilizadas en las que ya no terminan a los gritos y al borde de los insultos. ¿Quién iba a decir que podían llevarse tan bien?

Lo único malo de tener a todos Les Amis (más Musichetta, más Thénardiers, más ocasionalmente Marius) instalados en su casa es que tiene que dormir en el ático, rodeado de su pasado.

Apilados sobre una repisa están todos los blocks de hojas en los que descansan sus viejos dibujos. Apoyadas contra una de las paredes están sus pinturas, las cuales aún no se ha animado a volver a ver. Esculturas, láminas, cuadernos, lienzos… todo el ático está lleno de sus fracasos, esos que Cosette no le permite tirar y para los cuales él no ha tomado el valor de quemar.

Y, a pesar de estar viendo día a día su pasado, aún le cosquillean las yemas de los dedos cuando la luz da en el rostro de Enjolras de una forma en particular.

Hablando del rey (ja, monarquía) de Roma…

—¿Y Enjolras? —le pregunta a Combeferre, cuando faltan sólo un par de días para que las vacaciones finalicen.

—No lo sé, te estaba buscando. Creo que fue a tu cuarto.

—Vengo de ahí y sólo están Alain, Emile y Gavroche durmiendo.

—No, tu cuarto-cuarto no. El ático, donde estás durmiendo.

Por un segundo su corazón se detiene y la respiración se le corta. Entonces sale corriendo escaleras arriba, asustando a Joly que bajaba por las mismas. Cree escucharlo murmurar algo de demencia temporal, pero está demasiado atemorizado como para detenerse a tranquilizarlo.

Al subir al ático se encuentra con Enjolras, sentado sobre su colchón inflable, un pilón de cuadernos de un lado y otro de block de notas en el otro. Sus pinturas están dadas vuelta y separadas, obviamente habiendo sido revisadas hace poco.

—Eres un artista —dice en tono acusatorio Enjolras, levantando la mirada del dibujo de Cosette que hizo hace ya tantos años—. No me habías dicho que eres un artista.

—No soy ni nunca fui un artista. Solía garabatear cosas y jugar a ser Leonardo Da Vinci, pero ni de lejos era un artista. ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que no debes revisar cosas ajenas sin permiso? —intenta hablar en un tono despreocupado, pero la voz le termina saliendo ácida y algo rencorosa.

—R, estos dibujos, las pinturas… Grantaire, todo esto es _genial_.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de arte?

—Sé lo suficiente para reconocer cuando alguien tiene talento. ¿Por qué dejaste de dibujar y pintar? ¿Por qué tienes todo esto oculto en un ático polvoriento?

Puede decir que Enjolras está furioso, pero no sabe por qué. Si alguien que tiene derecho a estar enojado en estos momentos es él.

—No lo entenderías.

—Creo que te he demostrado que soy bastante inteligente, R.

Suelta una risa amarga, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué puede entender Enjolras de todo esto?

—Sólo eres un niño rico y petulante, con aires de salvador del mundo.

Durante unos instantes fugaces y dolorosos, el rostro de Enjolras se desfigura en una expresión de dolor, como si Grantaire lo hubiese abofeteado. Es una expresión abierta y vulnerable y Grantaire se siente la peor basura del mundo.

Entonces el rostro de Enjolras vuelve a teñirse con los colores de la furia.

—Vete a la mierda, Grantaire.

Enjolras baja del altillo hecho una furia y Grantaire tarda menos de un minuto en reconocer que se ha comportado como un verdadero idiota y salir tras el chico en busca de su perdón.

***

Por suerte no tiene que recorrer medio París en su búsqueda, encontrándolo en la plaza a pocas cuadras de la casona, sentado en el borde de la gran fuente. Enjolras mira el agua con el ceño fruncido y, aunque está seguro de que lo ha notado, no mueve un sólo músculo cuando se sienta a su lado.

Se quedan un largo rato en silencio, hasta que Grantaire toma valor y, tras un suspiro, habla.

—Lo siento —dice, con toda la sinceridad que posee. Enjolras lo mira de reojo pero no dice nada, así que Grantaire decide continuar —. No debí tratarte así y…

—No soy un niño. Ni me doy aires de salvador del mundo. Que tenga diecisiete años y deseos de ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor no significa que lo sea.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero…

—No quise entrometerme, R, ni hacerte sentir mal. Pero eres mi amigo y vives despreciándote a ti mismo, diciendo que no eres bueno cuando eres más que capaz. Contigo he aprendido y mejorado más que con todos mis otros profesores juntos. Y ahora… ahora descubro que eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles con un lápiz o un pincel. R, tu arte es genial.

Vuelve a soltar un risa amarga, negando con la cabeza. Se siente cansado y no tiene ganas de volver a pasar por esto.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero no es cierto.

—Sí, sí lo es. Grantaire, para mi tú eres increíble.

Enjolras lo mira a los ojos y Grantaire sabe que no miente, sabe que este chico…que este hombre frente a él está siendo sincero y él podría perderse en esos ojos azules.

No puede evitar sonreír, una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y Enjolras lo imita.

Desvía su mirada hacia el agua de la fuente, porque no puede contar esto con la mirada de Enjolras fija en la suya.

—Filosofía no fue mi primera opción. ¿Conoces el _Beaux-Arts de Paris_?

—¿Qué no es la universidad de arte más prestigiosa de Francia?

Grantaire se pasa una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa, para luego asentir.

—Sí, es esa misma. Bueno, antes de terminar el secundario solicité una vacante allí. Envié varios de mis trabajos y esperé durante semanas a que me respondieran. Creo que es obvio que no entré. Soy estúpido y un fracasado, así que no he vuelto a dibujar o pintar desde entonces.

—Deja de hablar así de ti mismo —lo regaña Enjolras, para luego tomar su mano y a Grantaire se le corta la respiración por un instante—. Que no hayas entrado no significa nada. Incluso si ellos no creen que seas material universitario, lo que tu haces es genial y nada va a cambiar eso. Dudo ser el único que alguna vez te haya dicho lo bien que dibujas y pintas, así que sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Además, aunque no hayas entrado un año no significa que no hubieses podido entrar al siguiente. ¡Aún podrías solicitar una vacante si quisieras, las inscripciones aún no han cerrado!

Vuelve a soltar una carcajada, pero esta vez más divertida.

—No podría volver a pasar por lo mismo. Tengo veintidós años, Enjolras.

—¿Eres conciente que eso es sólo cinco años más que los que tengo yo, verdad? ¡Eres joven, R! ¡Podrías ir a estudiar algo que verdaderamente te apasiona si lo quisieras!

Niega con la cabeza, pero no deja de sonreír.

—Ya me negaron la vacante una vez, tranquilamente pueden hacerlo dos veces. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Enjolras suspira.

—¿Al menos reconoces que tu arte es genial?

—Un paso a la vez.

El muchacho vuelve a sonreír, entrelazando sus dedos. Están cerca, muy cerca. Entonces nota como Enjolras desvía la mirada hacia sus labios, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y la respiración algo agitada. Grantaire siente como su corazón se desboca y de pronto cree que quizás Éponine no esté del todo equivocada…

Pero aún queda medio año de clases y ni siquiera puede puede permitirse ilusionarse con esto. Se levanta y Enjolras lo imita, sin soltar sus manos.

Se aclara la garganta, esperando no tener las manos sudadas.

—Los demás deben de estar preocupándose, ¿volvemos?

Enjolras asiente y comienzan a emprender el regreso. Al entrar en la casa siguen con las manos entrelazadas, pero nadie dice nada y Grantaire lo agradece.

***

El resto del año pasa en un suspiro y Grantaire no sabe a dónde van a parar los días.

Poco a poco vuelve a dibujar y pintar, más que nada a Enjolras, pero también a Les Amis juntos y por separado, a los hermanos Thénardier, a Javert y Valjean, al Lycée Victor Hugo. Casi todas sus creaciones terminan en manos de Enjolras y la verdad es que no sabe qué es lo que hace el chico con todo eso, pero él le promete que los está cuidando.

El abuelo de Marius parece haber aceptado la relación de su nieto con “la bohemia”, de la misma forma en que Valjean ha aceptado que su hija se ha enamorado de un tarambana. Éponine ha superado su enamoramiento con dicho tarambana y ahora han podido comenzar una amistad verdadera.

Poco a poco todos van recibiendo sus cartas de aceptación de las universidades que solicitaron, todas ellas en París. Feuilly incluso recibió la beca que necesitaba para continuar sus estudios y poco a poco todos hacen planes para ver dónde van a ir viviendo.

Va a extrañar mucho a Les Amis, los únicos que valen la pena de todo el colegio, y teme que el año próximo cuando ya no lo vean comiencen a olvidarse de él.

Faltan pocas semanas para que finalice el año escolar y esta es la última reunión que hacen en la taberna de los Thénardier y siente que su sangre hierve al llegar al lugar y ver que Gavroche tiene un ojo morado.

—¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! —pregunta alterado Bahorel.

La respuesta es obvia, pero no por eso es menos inquietante oírla.

—Papá estaba enojado y…

Dentro de la taberna no hay rastro de los señores Thénardier, pero puede ver como Éponine tiene la marca de unos dedos en el brazo.

—No pueden seguir así —le dice a la chica, porque ya está harto de ver los abusos a los que someten esos monstruos a sus hijos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunta Éponine, la rabia casi palpable—. Mi padre me mataría si me rebelo contra él.

Se le hiele la sangre de sólo pensar que la chica puede estar diciendo eso de forma literal.

—Tienen que irse de aquí —dice Enjolras, poniéndose a su lado.

Éponine suelta una risa amarga, negando con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? No tenemos a nadie.

—Nos tienes a nosotros —dice Grantaire, porque eso es cierto—. Y tienes a Cosette. Nuestra casa es grande, podrían vivir con nosotros.

—¿Qué haríamos en París?

—¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? —le retruca Enjolras—. ¿Vivir por siempre bajo los abusos de tus padres? Tú y tus hermanos se merecen algo mejor, Éponine.

La chica se muerde el labio, nerviosa, mirando de reojo a sus hermanitos hacer la tarea en una de las sucias y desvencijadas mesas del local.

—Quiero algo mejor. Para mis hermanos y también para mi.

***

Entre Cosette y Grantaire (y con un poco de ayuda del buen Valjean) les pagan los pasajes en autobús a los hermanos Thénardier hacia París.

El día que se van (y a sólo una semana del fin del ciclo escolar), sus padres montan un espectáculo en la terminal de autobuses, llegando borrachos y gritándole a sus hijos que si se van no piensen en volver a pedirles un centavo. Éponine les grita desde la ventanilla del autobús que de todas formas nunca les dieron nada, así que no va a haber un gran cambio.

Antes de irse le aseguran entre todos, y con asistencia de una abogada amiga de Cosette, que al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hace pocos meses sus padres ya no tienen ningún poder sobre ella. Y, que si en algún momento quisieran reclamarle a los niños, sería muy sencillo demostrar que el ambiente que rodea al señor y la señora Thénardier es nocivo para cuatro menores, mientras que Éponine está más que capacitada para cuidar de sus hermanos.

El día anterior a la ceremonia de fin de curso de los muchachos, Grantaire y Enjolras se quedan a solas tras finalizar la última reunión del año de Les Amis.

—No puedo creer que ya no nos reuniremos más aquí —comenta con un dejo de nostalgia el más joven, acomodando las sillas y las mesas.

—Ya encontrarán algún lugar en París para reunirse todo el tiempo.

—Podríamos ir a la cafetería en la que está trabajando Éponine, para no perder la costumbre. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Café Musain. Según Cosette es un lugar agradable.

Se quedan en silencio, pero es tranquilo y se encuentra así mismo sonriéndole al chico a través del cuarto. Últimamente tienen muchos de estos momentos, mirándose en silencio, sonriéndose como si supieran un secreto que nadie más sabe, compartiendo segundos robados del día.

Enjolras carraspea, masajeándose un hombro para luego sacar de su mochila una carta y pasándosela a él. Grantaire la mira con curiosidad, ya que está dirigida a él, pero al ver el remitente siente que su corazón se detiene.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta del _Beaux-Arts de Paris_.

—Sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero por qué está dirigida a mi? Enjolras, ¿qué hiciste?

El muchacho lo mira algo nervioso y eso es tan extraño en él que Grantaire ya ni sabe qué pensar.

—No te enfades conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Envié algunos de tus trabajos solicitando una vacante y sé que debería haberte pedido permiso antes, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Tú eres bueno en lo que haces, Grantaire. ¿Y qué si una vez te dijeron que no podías entrar a su universidad? Eso no significa nada. Sé que te cuesta creer, sobre todo en tí, pero eres realmente bueno y si te esfuerzas puedes lograr lo que quieras. Todos creemos en tí, Grantaire. _Yo_ creo en ti.

Siente un nudo en la garganta y como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, pero se niega a llorar. Rayos, él no es así.

—No puedo pasar por esto otra vez, Enjolras. No puede ver otra carta de rechazo.

—Yo estoy contigo y lo estaré pase lo que pase. Y, si no te aceptan, que les den, ellos se lo pierden.

Sueleta un risa nerviosa y asiente, su mano de forma inconsciente entrelazándose con la de Enjolras.

Como puede abre la carta y comienza a leer.

—Estimado señor Grantaire…

***

La ceremonia de graduación es pomposa, como todo en este bendito colegio, pero por suerte se le pasa rápido. Marius, al ser el alumno con mejores notas del curso, debe dar un discurso y Grantaire se la pasa tapándose los oídos y los ojos porque el chico da vergüenza ajena. Y él lo aprecia, pero hasta Cosette reconoce que su novio es un desastre dando discursos en público.

Como todos los años, Javert despide a los profesores que dejan el colegio, diciendo, sorprendentemente, que es una pena que el profesor Grantaire se vaya, porque fue un gran aporte a la institución.

Grantaire supone que es su forma de decir “buena suerte”.

Aún no puede creer que haya entrado al _Beaux-Arts de Paris_ y se la ha pasado hablando con Cosette, para ver cómo pueden reacondicionar el ático para que él lo vuelva a usar como atelier.

Padres, alumnos y profesores aún festejan, pero él se ha alejado de la fiesta, mirando el cielo estrellado. En la mañana comenzará el regreso a París en su moto y, asombrosamente, se da cuenta de que va a extrañar este colegio.

—Linda noche, ¿verdad? —le dice Enjolras, sentándose junto a él en el pasto.

—Todo es gracias a la compañía.

Se sonríen y sus manos se entrelazan de forma casi automática.

—Ya no eres mi profesor, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Grantaire se ensancha y puede sentir como su pulso se acelera.

—No, ya no.

—Eso es genial.

Entonces el chico toma el rostro de Grantaire en sus manos de forma delicada, como si _Grantaire_ fuera algo valioso, besándolo de una forma en la que nadie lo había besado en mucho tiempo.

Es un beso puro y prometedor, es la promesa de un mañana mejor, de un mañana _juntos_ y quizás no sea el mejor primer beso de la historia, pero cuando se separan Grantaire siente como todo su cuerpo tiembla y no podría sentirse mejor.

—Graicas —susurra y, como Enjolras lo mira algo extrañado, continúa—. Gracias por darme algo en lo que creer.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Tú. Yo creo en tí, Enjolras.

El muchacho sonríe y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Grantaire piensa que la humanidad quizás tiene una oportunidad.


End file.
